Sonic in Slender
by SONEWAY
Summary: Its time for Sonic, Tails, and knuckles annual camp week in which they go to a cabin Tails owns in the dark forest zone. But Silver soon finds that Slender has taken team Dark to who knows where but if Sonic let Tails or knuckles know they would be scared for life. Can they escape the forest before it is to late. *New Chapter up 'and now the death begins' is one way of putting it.*
1. What? Whos Slender?

**Sonic in Slender**

**Part 1 What…who's Slender**

"Sonic I don't like the woods"

"Listen Amy you're not going anyways and I am meeting knuckles and Tails at Tails' Cabin in the woods"

"But Sonic why can't I come"

"Well Amy because of SEGA…since sonic Heroes"

"Wah?!"

"Ever since the beginning of Me heroes you became completely crazy for me and the beginning of Me CD was the same but not as crazy as in me heroes"

"But…Sonic"

"Amy no don't let the current SEGA team control you please go back to being the soul of our team the person who believes there is good in everyone"

"But…Sonic"

"Okay look I am going to break the fourth law here…writer can we please just skip to Tails and Knuckles at the gas station I don't feel like explaining this to her"

"Okay Knuckles I got the marshmallows and crackers"

"and I got the chocolate"

"Great now let's get the flash lights so we will be prepared for Sonic's tricks this year"

"Oh yeah he was a real douche last year I even think you peed yourself"

"HEY…that…fine but you sh*t yourself"

"Well…yeah…fine he scared us"

"Anyways everything else is already in the car we should be going"

"Right Tails just let me go ring these up and pay then we will be on our way"

"You realize you just rhymed right?"

"Yes, yes I do"

"Huh who's there" "Rouge I swear if you don't come out right now"

snap

"Huh Rouge" 'No shadow you must not show fear'

shre (basically the static you here from a TV with no channel or cable)

"AH my head ah"

SHRE

"AHHH HELP…SPAIR ME"

"Silver come out of the closet" laughs

"Look Blaze I am from the future you know that right?"

"yeah why?"

"Well it was about today that a great evil was released one that would take children anyone one of any age and murder them. One thing which would not speak, or see; he will not die as long as people believe in him; He has no name but is only referenced to as in what he appears"

"Oh yeah silver and what do you call him in your time eh"

"We call him…Slender man"

"Oh god"

"No slender man not god"

"No I whatever; I thought he was just a myth made up to scare kids"

"Wait he exists in your dimension as well"

"Yes Silver but he was just a myth, one that would scare kids so they wouldn't leave without telling their parents"

beep

"Hey Tails where are you guys?"

"Oh Sonic we're at the gas station we are about to head to the Cabin we'll see you there soon"

"Wait there…I'll be right there"

"Uh"

"Hey Tails"

"Wah…Wow you weren't kidding when you said you'll be right there"

Ring

"Huh hello"

"Sonic how's it going it's me Silver"

"Oh hey what's up"

"Sonic who is it?"

"Oh it's Silver"

"Anyways, Sonic is Shadow with you guys?"

"Uh no why?"

"Have you guys seen him?"

"Uh no I haven't…Tails, knux have yawl seen Shadow lately?"

"No Sonic I Haven't how about a you knux"

"Nah me neither, but I heard Rouge talking about Team Dark going to the dark Forest zone to find some treasure"

"Oh no"

"What is it Silver?"

"Well it's a long story"

(A long story about Slender later)

"Wait what do you think that Shadow met his demise?"

"Well if Slender is his demise then yes"

"What if…"

"Sonic whatever you do, do not try to save Shadow it's too late"

"But…"

"No…"beep

"Sonic come on we need to head to the cabin its getting late and what about that Shadow junk is he okay?"

"Yeah he was just at a fan made characters house that's all he fine Tails"

"Okay Sonic whatever you say"

**Okay Everybody just so yall know ' means thought and " means say Just wanted to make that clear just in case if you guys or girls got confused. Also I would very much appreciate it if anyone made or left a review it would really cheer me up and give me some motivation. Don't forget to check out my other story 'Sonic's Christmas'. Have a great day and also have a happy soon to be new year's.**


	2. Tails? Are you okay?

**Sonic in Slender**

**Part 2 Tails? Are you okay?**

**I would like to thank sonicx2219 also ls2010 and Jay the Puma for inspiring me to continue and giving me advice on how to improve you three honestly have no Idea what it means to me for Leaving reviews I have almost no other way to thank you but continue onto the next Chapter**

"Everyone Buckled?"

"Yeah Sonic"

"Uh…Tails how do you work this thing?"

"Really Knuckles?"

"No"

"Well this was a lame excuse for a joke"

"Yeah kind of…any ways are we almost there Sonic?"

"Yeah well be there in like five minutes"

"Oh guys why do we have to wait so long"

"Hey guys well just skip to a gag scene okay? We'll be right back"

(Note this took place before The beginning of Chapter 1)

"Hey Shadow what's yellow, white, and not alive?"

"Let me guess…a banana?"

"No Maria…Hahaha!"

"(Sob) Why! Silver that wasn't funny!"

"Well here's another…Who's evil, a jerk, and stuck up"

"Me?"

"No Vegeta…Okay it wasn't that funny, but whatever"

"Hey Silver do you know what's funny?"

"What?"

"At least my first game that I was ever in didn't blow...Hahaha!"

"(Sob) at least I don't get beat up by girls!"

"Wha…"

"BLAZE!"

(Somewhere far away)

"Silver, Silver I'm coming"

(Now Back to Silver and Shadow)

"What Silver who did you just call?"

"I…"

(Shadow looks out the window to see blaze running towards his house)

"Oh God not her!"

(Blaze crashes through the roof)

"Silver who hurt you?"

(Silver slowly points toward Shadow)

"H…He did"

"N…No!"

(Shadows entire house turns into a fiery flame)

(And all that exits is Blaze holding silver while Shadow limps through a window.)

"Oh this just went too far"

(Doesn't matter who said it any would work)

"Hey everyone we're finally here. Well everyone go put your stuff up in your rooms"

(They enter the house)

(And they enter their own rooms)

(To Tails)

"Okay so I got my fla… ahh! My head ahh! This terrible headache just came out of nowhere Ahh!"

(Sonic dashes over to Tails' room)

"Tails you okay?"

"Sonic…Ahh!"

"Oh god that headache sounds horrible"

"Yeah it just came out of nowh...Ahh!"

(Knuckles also rushes to Tails room)

"Tails…Sonic? Oh thank goodness I knew you two were in the same room and it sounded like…"

"No Knux Don't say it just don't"

"Ahh!"

"Oh right…Tails you okay?"

"Ahh… it's getting better"

"Hmm…"

"What is it Sonic"

(Tails or Knuckles could say this it really doesn't matter)

"Oh nothing"

"Hmm…Sonic I'm your 'little brother' I think I would know when you're hiding something"

"Okay you guys caught me I was thinking about…Amy yeah I was Thinking about Amy!"

"…"

"…"

"What guys?

"Hahaha"

(Both Knuckles and Tails laugh uncontrollably)

"Yeah whatever guys"

(Sonic enters his room and pulls out his phone)

Beep, Bop, Beep, Beep,

"Hey Silver?

"Uh…yeah who is this?"

"It's Sonic. Uh…you know that slender guy right?"

"Yeah why?"

"Can he cause headaches?"

"Well it is believed so, also they usually come out of nowhere why?"

"What could be the cause of those?"

"Well many believe that Slender has the ability to tap into energy"

"What…tap into energy? How?"

"He is believed to be born from chaos energy"

"And"

"With this energy anything that has come in contact with energy such as Chaos and Electrical energy are people or beings that he can sense that is how he finds you no matter where you are the only people safe are probably Amish. Again why?"

"Well Tails had that Side effect"

"The headache?"

"Yeah and it apparently came out of nowhere"

"Oh…no"

"What?"

"It's said that once this event occurs that person or being will without a doubt be…"

"Be…Be what?"

**Hey Guys I really want to build suspense for this story and so in the next chapter it will tell what will happen to tails but if you played Slender or read his BIO you would know what it means. Also I'm not fully sure how Slender knows where you are and there are many theories but my theory is that he is born from energy and can sense other forms of energy so he can sense where you are because your light it kind of makes sense right? I don't think I'm right but what do you guys think? Leave a Review and tell me what you think. Also Sorry This Chapter was so short but I stayed up from 2:30-4:00 and I am very tired. Also please leave a review it means a lot to me and helps me out a lot thanks. Also Check out my other story 'Sonic's Christmas' Also for a vote in the comics I have story's for every sonic character but I would like to know which character would you like to read here's the options Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Shadow, Silver and Cream also pick your favorite category such as horror, humor etc. Have a good night err…day whatever**

I do not Own Sega characters and Vegeta from dragon ball z he belongs to funimation? I think but I don't own them. Oh yeah I also don't own Slender man but I don't know who belongs to.

^I can't believe I forgot to do the lines above on all my other Chapters^


	3. Leave the Forest Now!

**Sonic in Slender**

**Part 3 Leave the Forest Now!**

**Hey guys and gals I'm finally back with a new chapter want to know why I was gone read review any ways more explanation at end of story anyways again sorry for the wait let's just begin**

"Be…Be What?" sonic

"Well Sonic… I'm going to be forward with you. He with you and knuckles will be killed by slender man and there is no escape for you guys…But he does have an advantage unlike you and knuckles" Silver

"What?" Sonic

"Not everyone gets a headache from slender man; those who have come in contact with chaos and mechanical (as in machine) energy have a higher chance like I said" Silver

"Yeah but why only him why not me or Knux we have come in contact way more contact with chaos than he has of both chaos and mechanical. I mean knux sits next to the master emerald all day!" Sonic

"Because Sonic it's a random draw it's like pulling a card out of a hat he got the both unlucky but the luckiest unlucky card there can be. In other words since he came in contact at all he has a chance just like anyone heck even I have a chance and I also may have a tumor for talking on the phone for so long" Silver

"So what, we have no chance against Slender man?" Sonic

"Well not exactly…you need to leave the forest immediately!" Silver

"What! But we barely got here and it's our annual camp out" Sonic

"Sonic if you don't leave this forest now you'll regret it!" Silver

"Fine I'll tell the guys that we have to leave maybe I'll say you need help picking out a purse" Sonic

"What! I don't have purses and the only time I ever bought one was for blaze and that other time" Silver

"Well what if I tell them of the other time" Sonic

"No please you swore" Silver

"I know I do cuse…sometimes…but that has nothing to do with anything" Sonic

"Just leave the forest Sonic please just do it for Tails" Silver

"Fine…" Sonic

(Sonic hangs up the phone and walks to the living room to see knuckles and Tails roasting some marshmallows in the fire place)

"Hey guys…wait why are you cooking those inside?" Sonic

"Oh well, outside is to windy we rather roast them inside" Knuckles

"Well…heh…we better go soon guys I heard that…um…"Sonic

"Heard what Sonic" Tails

"Um…that…Eggman had stolen your planes Tails! 'Yeah that will get them moving heh'" Sonic

"Oh no I worked so hard on those…Sonic can you please go stop him while we pack the stuff I don't know what he's up to but I'm sure it's no good" Tails

"No, no Tails these are your planes take the car, besides I can handle like three bags it's no biggy oh yeah and knux you should help him" Sonic

"Uh okay… lets go Tails" Knuckles

(They run out the door leaving Sonic in Tails' cabin)

"Time to get the stuff and leave" Sonic

(Sonic packs the bags and heads out the door only to see an angry Tails and knuckles waiting for him)

"Uh hey guys…he…he" Sonic

"Sonic you lied to us I just called charmy and he said not a single plane was missing" Tails

(Okay so backstory, Tails let the chaotix stay at his workshop {as in sleep and live and eat etc.} only If they watch his stuff a pretty fair trade)

"Yeah Sonic why did you lie to us?" Knuckles

"Uh…Heh…uh" Sonic

(Sonic was trapped and he had no explanation but the truth only a miracle could save him now)

"Well…fine I…" Sonic muttered before being interrupted

"Ahhh!" Tails

(Tails got the same painful headache as before but slightly more painful)

"Tails!" Sonic and knuckles exclaimed before Tails feel to the ground kneeling in pain and holding his temples trying to soothe the headache

(Sonic looked around to see if he could see this supposed 'slender man' he searched before Tails scream got even louder and he looked down to his little bro Tails ears seemed to be very red they seemed as though they were about to bleed)

"We better get to the hospital" Sonic

"SONIC HELP ME!" Tails

(Sonic picked Tails up and ran through the forest before this Knuckles could barely mutter)

"Hey wait up" Knuckles

"Huh they left me behind again I feel as though I'm the 3rd corner of this friend triangle the less important one huh" Knuckles said as walked into the cabin

"I don't why sonic wanted to leave so bad this forest is pretty nice…Its better than sitting next to a stone all day

Snap

"Huh" Knuckles looked around and out the windows he saw a twig on the ground split in half and evidence someone had barely broken it

"Wh...who's there?"

(The door flung open and who else but…)

**He…he…hello guys and gals finally a new chapter! sorry I was out for so long my computer had a major virus where I couldn't access internet or even a word document stinks I know. But now I'm back with the computer fixed and ready to go. Also don't forget to check out my other stories and fav. or follow or at least leave a review it means a lot to me and chapter 4 will be out tomorrow yay! I had just finished it about an hour ago and I'm waiting for dramatic effect hope no one's mad or are like 'this guy's so stupid having dramatic effect in every chapter so stupid' I'm doing this so the story will be exciting and you'll want to read the next chapter and be excited to read it again sorry for delay any who goodnight ****also I do not own SEGA characters**** I wish I did also ****I do not own slender man ****kinda glad though he's Mondo creepy anyways next chapter up tomorrow look out for it or today whatever I need sleep wow its already 12:02 am! Wow goodnight guys and gals. **

**Oh yeah I'd like to thank Yasmine155, sonicx2219, ls2010, Jay the Puma for leaving wonderful comments that both inspire me to move on with my stories but to no that someone actually cares this means a lot to mean also you should go read some of their stories again good night guys and gals**


	4. Sonic No!

**Sonic in Slender**

**Part 4 Sonic No!**

**Hello Everyone I'm finally back with new chapters many may be wondering why I was gone for so long or why this story is getting the most updates but if you want to know more read conclusion for more info. (I'm kinda getting tired of writing this and you're probably tired of reading it). Now on with the Story!**

(…And who else But…Shadow)

(He stood in the doorway drenched with sweat and tears)

"Knuckles…oh thank god someone is here" Shadow stated

(He looked to Knuckles who had a worried look on his face)

"Uh…Shadow are you okay?" Knuckles questioned

"That thing its…it's after me please help me Knuckles" Shadow said before bursting out in tears

"Um…what thing Shadow?" Knuckles questioned

"That thing I don't know but I barely escaped it" Shadow remarked

"Okay calm down now tell me what hurts" Knuckles said as he looked along Shadow

"Everything my legs my arms…wait are you here alone?" Shadow questioned

"Uh…Yeah but Sonic and Tails were here just a few seconds ago" Knuckles said shrugging

"No…where did they go?" Shadow questioned

"Why do you care don't you hate Sonic?" Knuckles questioned

"Yeah but Tails…Tails is just a kid…" Shadow remarked

"Oh…okay ('he finally cares for someone besides himself since Maria' Knuckles thought) Well Tails' head was hurting so Sonic took him to the hospital" Knuckles stated

"What! Do you know if they made it yet?" Shadow said before grabbing Knuckles neck

"No" was all Knuckles could spit out

"We better go after them" Shadow stated

"What there probably miles away by now there's no way of catching up to them now. Let alone knowing where they are will be impossible" Knuckles stated

(Now to Sonic and Tails)

(As Sonic and Tails sped through the forest Tails headache got worse and Sonic new this was no good)

"Tails? Tails are you okay?" Sonic said looking at his little bro in his hands (and still running)

"YeAH Sonic it's getting a LITTle better" Tails lied

(He knew Sonic would feel worse than he did if he knew Tails wasn't well)

(But Sonic knew better)

(He didn't want to go faster in fear Tails may get worse so he stopped and rested Tails on a rock)

"Sonic why did we stop?" Tails questioned

"Tails…exhale…Tails do you want to know why your head is so bad?"

"Uh Sonic there's no explanation for it, it's just a headache that's all" Tails assured

"No Tails its more than that you see well there's this guy called Slender man and he…" Sonic continued to tell Tails the story of Slender man the same story Silver had told him and how they had no hope of survival

"But Sonic I…don't want to die" Tails said looking up at Sonic with tears flowing down his face

**Warning some blood used in the next scene not strong and verbal but still pretty sad**

(Sonic felt horrible he should have not have let his friends go into the forest he should have listened to Silver)

snap

"Sonic what…what was that?" Tails questioned

"Tails come her…" Sonic said before getting hit by a falling limb

(he was going to say 'Tails come here' just for people who got confused)

"Sonic!" Tails yelled out running to his brother

(He pulled on the limb but it was to heavy)

"Tails…coughTails listen to me…coughRun…coughRun Tails run" Sonic muttered as high as he could

(His lung had burst and he could barely breath tears filled his eyes as he looked to Tails who couldn't stop crying.)

"Tails be strong okay" Sonic asked

(Tails just nodded as Sonic's vision blurred)

"Tails promise me okay?" Sonic begged

"I promise Sonic" Tails said walking over to Sonic

(They hugged the best they could as Sonic noticed his blood was all over the ground he looked up to Tails and noticed behind Tails was his killer)

"Tails run now!" Sonic yelled as he threw a rock at Slender man

(Tails turned and meet somewhat eye to eye with Slender man he was shivering but Sonic threw another rock at Slender man getting Tails in focus Tails dashed off using his spinning Tails technique before falling to the ground)

'Sonic he…he sacrificed his life to save mine and I was too weak to save his' Tails thought 'Stupid Safety device of a headache you didn't even work until now' Tails continued 'I have to be strong like Sonic said…I will survive Sonic I promise you!'

**READ BELOW TEXT FOR REAL DO IT!**

**Well how was it good, bad? leave a review. It means a lot to me. Also thanks to those who have left a review check out my others and if you like them leave a review there saying that you would like for me to continue. **

**Also do you remember my 'who is Tails the fox' story I feel this should be a series so when reading this story go to the summary right above the story then click SONEWAY right next to authors on top of the page right above follow or favorite there is a poll there it says vote now! Click that and vote. to where you pick the next character for the series. The first character with ten votes wins so get to voting By everyone Oh yeah I was gone because loads of school work and bunches of projects but expect to see two chapters every week from now on but for now goodbye. Again please leave a Review I mean it do it do it right now…go…now just kidding but please leave a review**

**For now finally goodbye it's so hard to say goodbye**


	5. Parts 5-6

**Sonic in Slender**

**Part 5 I'll keep my promise Sonic**

**I feel really bad for being gone for a long time a while back so I decided to give you guys and gals two chapters back to back basically this one will be the size of two chapters not only that but there will also be one on Saturday as well so here we go!**

(Tails kept running not in a specific direction just running he just needed to clear his head after what he had just seen)

(He didn't realize it but he was back at the cabin)

(He looked up right before bumping into a wall)

"Ow!" He exclaimed while rubbing his head

(He felt the tears on his face he wasn't crying because he was hurt but because he missed Sonic)

(He looked for the door and stumbled towards it. He opened it and didn't expect to be trampled by Shadow)

"Who ar...Oh it's just you" Shadow said lazily while he sat on Tails' chest holding a gun to Tails' head

"W-where's Knuckles" Tails asked

(Shadow just pointed toward the kitchen)

(Tails turned his head and saw a nervous smiling echidna)

"T-Tails how's it going…Wait where's Sonic?!" Knuckles exclaimed looking around and behind Tails

"AHH" Tails yelled as his head got that same dang headache, he turned to see the man that killed his 'brother'

"Wah-what is that thing?" Knuckles stuttered

(Shadow didn't speak but instead ran to the thing)

"This is for ROUGE!" He yelled slamming his fist at Slender

(But before his hand made contact, Slender man disappeared and reappeared right behind Shadow and one of his tentacles slapped Shadow soon after it grabbed Shadow's neck and lifted him off the ground)

(Knuckles was furious and ran at the thing charging his fist at its back)

(It teleported again and since Shadow couldn't travel with it he feel to the ground gasping for air and holding his neck)

(Slender man kicked Knuckles in the back and he flew towards a tree and once colliding with the tree he fell unconscious)

(Tails looked at the scene scared. His legs felt like Jello and there wasn't much he could do. The thing went back to Shadow wrapping it tentacle around him like a boa constrictor (a snake that wraps around its victims and chokes them to death like in the jungle book that snake) Shadow couldn't breathe he felt as though his life was being drained)

(Tails began to cry as he fell to his knees. But then he remembered what Sonic told him and what he promised "Tails be strong okay." "Tails promise me okay" "I promise Sonic")

'And a promise I must keep'

(Tails ran towards Slender man hitting Slender in the back with his Tail attack. But what happened next shocked both Tails and Shadow. Slender man dropped Shadow to the ground and flinched he fell back a few steps like Tails actually heard him.

(Then Tails suddenly heard something)

"How did he do that?" Tails looked to Shadow whose lips didn't move but then he heard it again "how did he… hurt me?"

(Tails' eyes widened with surprise he looked to Slender man)

"So that hurt you?" Tails stated

"Uh how did he hear me?" Slender man thought to himself

"I get it" Tails said Shadow looked at him with a question on his face "Me and him are communicating telepathically that's why my headaches come when he's near I just had to fix the signal like on a radio"

"So that's what you were doing because I thought you went crazy" Shadow remarked

(Tails looked back at Slender man or where he was standing)

"Uh he's gone!" Tails exclaimed

"Good" Shadow said to Tails as he walked over to pick up Knuckles

"Let's get him inside" Tails replied looking over to Shadow

"No derp." Shadow said while walking past Tails (Yes I meant derp)

(Tails looked back the direction where he left his brother and sighed)

"I'll miss you Sonic" Tails said as he walked inside

**Part 6 What happened back there?**

(A few minutes later after setting Knuckles down on the couch and Tails made some Coffee for him and shadow)

"So Tails tell me all that happened when Sonic died" Shadow requested

"Okay so, [snap] a twig was broke and I said 'Sonic what…what was that?' 'Tails come her…' was all Sonic could say before a limb fell down on him 'Sonic!' I yelled out while running to him. I pulled on the limb but it was too heavy Sonic told me to 'Run' His lung had burst and he could barely breath tears filled his eyes as he looked at me I just couldn't stop crying. 'Tails be strong okay' he told me I just nodded 'Tails promise me okay?' Sonic begged me 'I promise Sonic' I told Sonic 'Tails run now!' Sonic yelled at me as he threw a rock at Slender man

I turned and meet somewhat eye to eye with Slender man I was shivering but Sonic threw another rock at Slender man getting me in focus I dashed off using my spinning Tails technique before making It back here" Tails told

"I'm sorry this happened to you Tails I hated the Blue faker but I still feel bad for you" Shadow told

"Now why is that Shadow why do you care more for me then other people?" Tails said with curiosity while he lifted one eye and tilting his head giving him the 'why look' kinda like when a dog tilts its head and looks at you.

"Uh…uh I…Uh…Fine you kinda, sorta, I kinda, like, I think you look kinda like Maria" Shadow stuttered

"What?" Tails questioned

"Yeah your Yellow fur and sky blue eyes just like Maria's yellow beautiful hair and sky blue eyes" Shadow said grabbing Tails' muzzle

"ruh radow ri ran't ralk right" Tails muttered (Uh Shadow I can't Talk right)

"Tails shush I just want to admire my strength" Shadow whispered

"Ruh radow ris rinda runromfortable" Tails muttered (Uh shadow this is kinda Uncomfortable)

"shush Tails!" Shadow demanded

"Ruh Radow Rre rou ray?" Tails questioned (Uh Shadow are you gay?)

(Neither of them saw Knuckles get off the couch and turn around)

"Uh hey guys…whoa if you two want to do something be in another room!" Knuckles joked

"No…Tails just wanted me to…uh…hold his mouth closed while he ate pop rocks…right tails" Shadow said both demanding and nervously

(Tails just nodded with fear)

"So are you gonna take your hand off his mouth or what?" Knuckles questioned

(Shadow let go of Tails)

"You're lucky Red heads here or you would already be bending over" Shadow whispered to Tails

(Tails just gulped)

"So guys what's the game plan?" Knuckles asked

"Oh yeah I found these" Shadow said as he pulled out 3 pieces of paper from his quills (he had a secret pocket hidden in his quills) "If we get all eight it is said that you can leave"  
"So we have a game plan…Looks like I can keep my promise after all Sonic" Tails exclaimed

"Okay let's GO!" Tails and Knuckles yelled

**Like I promised double length and tomorrow there will be another chapter along with Tuesdays luckily my teachers let me get all my assignments done in advance for this week so expect two chapters by Sunday anyways adios guys and gals also check out sonicx2219's account sonicx2219 is a very nice person and has been inspiring me to keep on going with the story so say thanks to sonicx2219 and etc. leave a review and thanks for reading **

**But this may be my last chapter**

**Keep scrolling**

**Just kidding I would never do that… don't take this to serious anyways bye**


	6. Sonic's Okay

**Sonic in Slender**

**Part 7 Sonics okay!**

**To be honest I have worked a long time on this chapter and forgot I had wrote it so I finally uploaded it sorry for the long wait now what you've all been waiting for lets begin**

(The scene is set in a saw mill in the middle of the forest where a figure lays on a table)

(It appears to be a bat its insides are all over the table and its chest appears to have been ripped open)

(A pink figure stared down at the figure shedding a few tears)

(This pink figure jumped down from the ledge it had sat upon. It observed the bat)

"Rouge…how…who" The figure mumbled under its breathing not expecting a response

(The figure stood there staring at the bat and felt a few tears slither along its face)

"A…Amy…is that you?" a figure from the other side of the room which laid on the floor questioned

"S…Sonic?" (The pink figure turned to face the laying silhouette one)

"Amy is that really you?" "The shaded figure asked

"Yes Sonic did that thing get you?" Amy responded

"Y…yeah but there's no time to explain just get me out of here" Sonic pleaded

"Okay Sonic" Amy assured as she walked to the figure and lifted him on to her back giving him a piggy back ride

(This may have been the first time Sonic had ever been happy to see Amy)

(Now back to the Main story)

(The group sat in the cabin on the couches thinking of their next move)

"Okay so guys where do we look first?" Tails questioned

"Well there's no exact location Tails we just look" Shadow told

"Wait how long will this take?" Knuckles asked

"Possibly a few hours…days even" Tails answered

"It's not a high cost for survival" Shadow stated

"Well how about we look in the morning?" Knuckles asked

"Yeah that makes sense to get some rest" Tails quickly added

"Bull…We need to hurry and find the pages and leave you two just don't understand he can get us even in this crumby shack" Shadow told

"Yeah Shadow but what if we get tired before we find another page and he attacks us there would be no point in looking for them if you make dying a higher chance" Tails informed

"Well while you two decide I'm gonna go take a shower" Knuckles said

"NO! I mean um no showers you won't be able to fight back if he attacks and you're all wet" Tails pleaded

"You guys can handle it right? You're not that weak" Knuckles retorted

"Bu…" Was all Tails could mutter before Shadow interrupted

He was grabbing Tails' chin and looking at his eyes and said "Yeah we can handle it"

Knuckles saw the struggle of Tails and decided

"Yeah…actually I'll just stay" Knuckles stated

Tails just huffed with relief

But Shadow felt like laughing his ass off making knuckles so worried Shadow wouldn't have even done anything but he guesses it was just an inside joke between him and Sonic.

They sat there for a while in full silence

(Back to our hero)

"Amy…Amy…thank you Amy" was all Sonic could mutter before passing out on the rock Amy had laid him upon.

Amy stared at Sonic and sighed staring at him sleep. She was in pure love and wouldn't fall out of it but something stopped her from dating Sonic he just didn't want her around for some reason. It wasn't her young age she was only 2 years younger and it wasn't her miss treatment to him she treated him like a god. So what was the problem? Could he be gay? No impossible he likes Sally maybe…no I'll think about it later I better find Tails like Sonic told me.

(Back to the main story)

"So we'll take shifts then one stays up and watches out for Slender while the other two sleep that sounds good" Knuckles said

"Okay so who wants to go first" Tails said

He turned to Knuckles who somehow was already asleep and he turned to Shadow who was the same

"Guess I'll be first" he stated

He sat for two hours and then woke knuckles

"It's your turn" he said

Knuckles just nodded and sat on the couch

Tails laid his head on the bead they had dragged to the living room Tails laid on one side and Shadow on the other

Knuckles rubbed his eyes and yawned his eyes began to close and he fell onto the bed in between Tails and Shadow

"Ahhh" Tails yelled

He awoke both Knuckles, Shadow, and him self

"Tails are you okay?" Shadow asked

"Yeah but he's close" Tails responded

And Tails was right slender man was right outside the window

"Told you we should have found the papers instead of rest" Shadow stated

"Oh shut up!" Tails yelled back

The glass smashed as a strong wind filled the room sending Tails flying against a wall and Knuckles behind a table but Shadow seemed unaffected

The thing teleported into the house and waited for Shadow to move

"Oh what a kind gentlemen to bad you'll regret it!" Shadow yelled as he ran towards Slender man and jumped into the air "Chaos Spear" He yelled as a beam of light flashed out of his hand and travelled at Sonic speed towards Slender man a direct hit but Slender seemed undamaged

Tails ran towards Slender man and caused him to go through the wall

"How did you do that Tails? I'm much more powerful than you and I didn't even stand a chance" Shadow questioned

"I honestly don't kn…" Tails was cut off by a tentacle wrapping around his waist and pulling him into the darkness

"Tails!" Shadow and Knuckles Screamed as Tails was pulled in

Suddenly Tails fell back into the house.

A woman appeared with a hammer about the size of her body in hand holding a sleeping body upon her shoulder Stating "Your welcome" cheerfully

**Who could this woman be…If you don't know you're not a Sonic fan or didn't pay attention and was like wha…?**

**Any who I feel this is would be enough for a chapter and well people have been waiting so here you go. ****Also another good reason to review the more reviews for a story the sooner the next chapter will be so get to the reviews in the next three days if there are five new reviews I will post two chapters so there's a challenge for ya also two per person so get reviewen and tell your friends or people who read this story hurry!**

**Also check out my other stories all I ask is for one for the next chapter and I'm set on those stories so again get reviewen **

**Also I do not own Sonic characters or Slender man for any stories and I do not claim to**

**Remember review or don't expect a chapter soon JK but for real review also check out my new story with my own characters ****The story of Dash and Gavin**** go check it out right now and leave a review there to sorry for sounding so demanding**

**Another 2 chapters coming very soon if you guys and girls beat my challenge for the 10 reviews in three days challenge doesn't matter what it says just has to be a compliment request for more chapters or improvement or something along those lines**


	7. Finally someone dies

**Sonic in Slender Chapter 8: Finally someone dies**

**By: Soneway**

**Read author's notes before continuing to story**

**Author's notes: Hey guys and gals I've been gone for so long and you may be wondering why…well the answer is that I have been a little depressed and it's because my pet had died and my Aunt they were both dear to me and as you can tell this story does involve loss not only the whole death thing but when I felt like writing I had tons of homework and in the upcoming days I will have tons as well summer won't be of much help either I am supposed to receive my own computer over summer but that's to be known later any who just because I'm busy doesn't mean I forgot about you guys who have been showing a lot of support and I appreciate it more than I can show but as I said before the best way to show my appreciation is by giving you guys a new chapter**

No one other than Amy stood before the three she observed them waiting for a response.

"Well" she said

Shadow leaned against a wall for the time being

Tails looked back at him but once he turned back to Amy she was questioning him

He looked to knuckles and he was the same. Tails didn't really know why so he just turned his attention to Sonic

Amy layed Sonic on the ground next to where the couch use to be Tails approached him as Amy went to go chat with knuckles in another room

"(cough) Hey little buddy (cough)" Sonic said trying to sit himself up

"Sonic…" (Tears formed in Tails' eyes as he looked at his brother who was covered in blood lay before him) Sonic don't move you'll only hurt yourself" Tails said as he watched Sonic struggle.

Sonic layed back down and looked at his brother "Hey Tails….I'm fine…Don't worry about me…help Amy and Knuckles…okay…?"

"What about Shadow?" Tails said as he turned to the hedgehog that he spoken of

"What about Shadow?" Sonic repeated "Tails….What do you mean…."

Tails looked to Sonic curiously "Sonic he's right next to me…."

"Tails….Shadow has been dead since last year…remember we were at his funeral" Sonic said looking a little paler

"What!?" Tails yelled at Sonic "Sonic he's right here"

Both looked but even Tails saw nothing

"Shadow?" Tails sighed

"Tails….are you okay?" Sonic said looking at Tails barely able to keep his eyes open

Knuckles and Amy ran into the room hearing the commotion

"Tails…are you okay" Sonic said once more

"Knuckles wasn't Shadow here just a second ago" Tails demanded for an answer

Knuckles sighed "Tails…I haven't seen him at all…not since his funeral that is"

"But what about when we came up with the whole 8 pages plan" Tails demanded

"Tails you were just mumbling this entire time and not only that but that thing….you never even laid a finger on it…not that I'm one to have gotten a hit myself but you never touched it was faster than anything I've ever seen…except for sonic that is" Knuckles said correcting Tails and hopefully stop his further questioning

"what…" Tails said he felt his pupils shrink….

"And that creature you mumbled about you hurting it…I'm not sure what's wrong with you it may be your mind or it may be that thing messing with your mind" Knuckles said

"I don't want to hear it! That thing can't hurt me… (Tears ran down Tails' face he backed away from Sonic his back towards the broken wall) It can't" Tails yelled

Just on cue the headache began again Tails yelled in pain as if his head were to explode

"Tails come here" Sonic Yelled but it was too late

A tentacle wrapped around the young foxes waist as he was dragged into the darkness yelling for help but Sonic was to injured and the others were too frightened all they could do was hear the young foxes howls as he was taken away…

"You bastard" Sonic yelled pulling himself to his feet trying to run after Tails

"Tails" Knuckles yelled as he ran towards the screaming and into the darkness leaving Amy and Sonic alone

"Sonic" Amy sighed trying to hug him

"Get off me bitch" Sonic said as he shoved her off of him

"Sonic…don't say that please…" Amy said to him trying to calm him

"You could've done something but you just watched…you…you….I'll never love you!" Sonic yelled at her

"Well you know what mister hog! I'm not the one who didn't listen to Silver and just ignore his warnings. No…I'm the one who came here to save you sorry ass" Amy yelled back

"two things Amy…one why and how the hell did you ease drop on my and silvers conversation…on my freaking phone and two….maybe if you weren't so damn obsessed with me maybe we would've never gone out here in the first place" Sonic stated

"You want to know how I knew Sonic…who was in the background when you called Silver…every time you called him…? Hmm…who? In case you don't know it was Blaze and who happens to be one of my best friends and you know what else Sonic…I think I may reconsider being your fan girl and saving you all of the time." Amy responded

"Good I never wanted you around me Amy…And actually I'm saving you all of the time" Sonic yelled back

The two sat in silence away from each other until Knuckle returned

"I couldn't find them…I'm sorry Sonic" Knuckles said barely being able to breath "But I did find this….the pages Tails' had and this other page that I found So I have four with me"

"Oh…I have two of those I heard Blaze talking about them so every time I say one I got it and put it where…we all keep things…" Amy said to knuckles

"That explains why they smell like fish" Knuckles said as Amy handed him the papers

He got a chuckle out of Sonic but Amy wasn't as easily amused

"Didn't you say Tails thought of this idea…when he was crazy…and you expect us to follow it?" Sonic responded

"Do you have any other ideas?" Knuckles shot back

"Point takne….so we have six pages…." Sonic said "And we need eight right?"

"yeah that's pretty much it Sonic" Knuckles stated

"I have one in the knife draw" sighed Sonic…He laid his body against a wall

Knuckles approached the draw and sure enough it was there he didn't mind asking why but he was glad it was there

"Let's find the last page…the sooner the better" Amy said as she pulled a few rings out of the same place she got the paper and gave them to Sonic They seemed to do the trick and healed him completely."

"Let's do this for my brother, the smartest of us, through the good times and bad times I can count on…"

"Sonic shut up before we get sued" Amy protested "you can give a speech about him later but right now we need to move on…he would want you to"

"Good bye my friends, good bye my brother…" A voice said outside of the house very faintly but the voice was cut off before it could reach its friends by a tentacle covering its mouth and another pulling it into the darkness.

**So what did you guys think it really hurt me to get rid of Tails first but I have to get rid of my favorite first before I start showing it anyways so yeah I read through the story once or twice and to me I didn't quite get it Slender man is supposed to be like the boogie man…unstoppable…and I gave Tails' too much power over him (favoritism) and I have an explanation for why he went crazy too it fits perfectly. -Ahem- After Sonic gets Hurt Tails has to step up to fill his shoes he has to be the hero…But that's not something he can do easily it's not his was, his style… (See what I did there…sonic adventure theme songs…eh) anyways he needed comfort (and in chapter 4 Shadow is there yes but let me get to that) and he needed to believe so his mind constructed his environment to go with what he wanted to make him believe he was strong…stronger than even Sonic…Now the whole Shadow thing as you can tell after a while the story flows between Sonic and Tails points of view when shadow communicates he is warning Tails as a spirit being chosen by Slender man to be the first target and the main target shadow knew he must help Tails but when he interacts with others it's just Tails mind fixing in the gaps they only interacted with Tails…now the knock at the door that was shadow but shadow's spirit if you have any more gaps tell me in the comments or message me any questions are the same suggestions, wishes ideas etc. just in the comment or messaging Next chapter will be up before the end of this month so be on the look out! See ya real soon!**

**Note: I don't own any sonic characters or Slender man nor claim to thanks and by as follow and favorite and find anyway to show your support I really love you guys (that goes for both genders) thanks for the support so far by the way this story has 1358 views as this was uploaded very late at night but on Sunday sorry for those of you who didn't see it because you thought I lied but I love yawl by also the time right now is 10:59…Bye!**


End file.
